


Eso no entraba en mis planes

by Sofi_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi_Sterek/pseuds/Sofi_Sterek
Summary: Stiles había pasado ya por muchas navidades muy raras, pero ninguna como esa.Derek sabía que el amor y la muerte iban de la mano siempre que se trataba de él, pero esta vez se había equivocado.Esa navidad cambiaría el rumbo en la vida de ambos, y sea como sea que se haya conseguido, el resultado no era el esperado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Esta es una historia creada para la cadena de FanFics de Shippeemos Sterek.  
> *Los personajes y algunos datos pertenecen a la serie de TV Teen Wolf, creada por Jeff Davis.  
> *El relato es totalmente de mi autoría

**Capitulo Único**

Era víspera de navidad, y como ya se había hecho costumbre unos años atrás, la manada pasaría nochebuena en casa de los Hale, aquella esplendida mansión que tanto se habían tardado en reconstruir los miembros restantes de la familia. Ese día Derek se sentía diferente, tenía más ánimos que de costumbre y sin saber exactamente por que, aunque a decir verdad no le importaba mucho.

Derek acababa de despertar y decidió ir a buscar algo de comer. Iba bajando las escaleras todavía adormilado, en pantalones sueltos grises, sin camisa y con el cabello enmarañado. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontró con un castaño ojimiel que no podía pasar desapercibido para él. El chico iba vestido con una playera azul lisa y unos jeans oscuros ajustados. Derek se quedó admirando al menor por unos segundos, hasta que este se giró y lo vio ahí de pie.

—D-Derek, ¿que haces despierto t-tan temprano?— Stiles tartamudeó ligeramente al ver al moreno sin nada cubriendo su musculoso torso, llevaba una charola de alumino, la cual dejó en la encimera por miedo a tirarla al sentir como sus manos temblaban, ya se había imaginado miles de veces a Derek recién levantado sin playera, pero nunca pensó que ese día llegaría a ocurrirle, por lo menos no tan pronto.

El ojiverde dejó salir un gran bostezo sin importarle que el de múltiples lunares se encontrara frente a él y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, una casi imperceptible —¿que hora es? y lo más importante, ¿que haces aquí solo?— su tono de voz era tranquilo, algo raro en él, el castaño se puso más nervioso por la última pregunta del mayor, a pesar del tono relajado que éste estaba usando.

—Uh, son l-las 8:30, creo... y estoy aquí para preparar la cena de navidad, Peter me dio una copia de la llave de la entrada y pensé, bueno yo creí que si llegaba temprano podría aventajar lo más posible por mi cuenta y sin que me molestaran— se rascó la nuca —también pensé que Peter te había dicho nuestros planes, no ah, no era mi intención molestarte, prometo, prometo que...—

Derek rodó los ojos al tiempo que sacudía un poco la cabeza por lo rápido que hablaba el chico —Stiles, no me molestas, ahora cierra la boca y dime si ocupas ayuda con algo— el ojimiel se sorprendió pero no volvió a decir nada, Derek se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina con dirección al baño al ver que el otro no ocupaba de su ayuda aún.

Ya duchado y vestido, Derek regresó a la cocina, encontrándose con Stiles, Peter y Cora, los dos últimos estaban picando verduras y frutas en cuadritos pequeños mientras que el castaño calentaba algo de color rojizo y espeso en la estufa —¿Qué idea tienen para la cena de esta noche?— preguntó al tiempo que tomaba uno de los banquitos y se sentaba frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Tengo planeado preparar Lasagna tradicional y vegetariana, alguna pasta, pollo, crema de brócoli y zanahoria, lomo relleno y paté de atún— comentó Stiles con tono sereno y sin quitar la vista de la estufa. Derek se levantó de su asiento para acercársele por detrás al castaño, y antes de poder pronunciar palabra, inhaló profundamente, deleitándose con el dulce aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del chico.

—¿Y que es lo que estás preparando exactamente?— en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Yo abro— profirió Cora, logrando que Derek pegara un brinquito al oír su voz. Por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de ella y de su tío.

—Esto Derek, por si no te has dado cuenta, es la salsa para la lasagna— Stiles rodó los ojos divertido, mientras que Peter observaba con detenimiento al oijiverde, quien se había puesto nervioso al recordar que otras personas vieron cuando se perdió en el aroma que desprendía el castaño.

Derek prácticamente huyó de la cocina unos segundos después, y al salir vio a Isaac y Scott entrando a la sala con un enorme árbol de navidad —Hola Derek— dijeron los dos al unísono. El moreno sonrió a la vez que entornaba los ojos, pues desde que los dos recién llegados habían empezado a salir un año atrás, eran inseparables, y al parecer, ahora ya hablaban y pensaban igual.

—Perfecto, pongan el árbol cerca del ventanal muchachos— Stiles se encontraba asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Los dos chicos obedientemente hicieron lo que el castaño pidió para después, el de rasgos latinos dejarse caer en el sofá, mientras que el rubio salía corriendo de la casa y entraba de nuevo con una pila de regalos en las manos, los cuales dejó al lado del pino.

—Gracias por tu ayuda McCall, me ha servido de mucho—

—Lo sé, no tienes nada de que agradecer— Al escuchar eso, el rubio se dejó caer sobre Scott, logrando que este riera a carcajadas para luego arrojar al piso a Isaac. Stiles soltó una risotada y se adentró nuevamente en la cocina.

...

Eran ya las 6:00 pm, Derek había estado toda la tarde ayudando a Stiles con la cena y casi toda la manada estaba ya reunida, solo faltaban por llegar Erica, Boyd y Melissa McCall. Cada persona tenía una tarea asignada. Allison, Lydia y Jackson, este último muy a la fuerza, se encargaban de decorar por dentro la casa, Cora y Peter envolvian los regalos faltantes y Scott, Isaac y el sheriff ponían las luces navideñas en la parte exterior de la casa.

—¿No se te hace algo sospechoso que Derek haya estado todo el día pegado a Stiles?— le susurró Cora a su tío —¿crees que ya descubrió que Stiles está colado por él?—

Peter simplemente se encogió de hombros —Podría ser, pero eso no explica el por qué no se le separa. Espero que no piense herir al muchacho, él no lo merece— la chica hizo una mueca y siguió con su labor, aún pensando en su hermano y en el castaño.

...   
Dieron las 8:00, la cena ya estaba en la mesa, toda la manada reunida en la sala platicando y Stiles en la ducha. Derek se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina para tomar una de las cervezas del refrigerador, Peter y Cora se voltearon a ver, se pusieron de pie y fueron tras el moreno.

—Derek, tenemos que hablar contigo— dijo con tono serio el ojiazul, el moreno elevó una ceja, algo dudoso, dejó la botella en la mesa, se recargó en esta y se cruzó de brazos —Bien, ¿que pretendes? está bien que Stiles sea un enfado la mayoría de las veces, pero no es para que rompas su corazón—

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, no entendía de que tontería hablaba ahora su tío —¿Por qué habría de romperle el corazón?—

Peter rodó los ojos —Ese niño está loco por ti, todos aquí parecemos saberlo menos tu, o eso era hasta hace unas horas, cuando llegó y tu no te separaste de él ni un minuto del día, ¿crees que no lo vemos? si planeas jugar con él, por favor no lo hagas, el chico es bastante querido por todos, y si le haces algo que lo cambie, solo por querer vengarte de él o darle una lección, o lo que sea, esta vez no te pienso salvar, y Cora tampoco—

Derek suspiró, cerró los ojos y agachó levemente la cabeza —No estoy jugando con Stiles, ni siquiera sabía que sentía algo por mi— pero, si el de lunares sentía algo por él, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes? —¿Qué te hace creer que quiero hacerle daño de esa forma?— el moreno trató de mantener lo más que pudo la calma.

—Por favor Derek, ¡tu odias al chico!— exclamó el ojiazul, ya algo enfadado.

—¡No lo odio, no seas ridículo!—

Cora seguía en silencio, observando como los dos hombres perdían la paciencia —Hermano, si no odias a Stiles, ¿por qué nos haces creer que si? desde que lo conoces lo has tratado de lo peor, lo amenazas, le gritas más que a cualquiera, siempre nos has dado razones para creer que él es una gran molestia para ti, ahora danos una buena razón para estar seguros de que no lo odias, para creer que no serías capaz de lastimarlo de esa manera— Cora trató de hablar lo más tranquila que pudo pero sin mucho éxito, Derek estaba sorprendido, lo que él sentía por el castaño era todo lo contrario al odio, pero si lo decía en voz alta, temía que no le fueran a creer, y ahí estaba la prueba de que así sería.

—Jamás lo he odiado, sí, me exaspera, pero no sean ridículos, ¿Por qué habría de odiarlo?—

—¿Entonces que te pasa? ¿Le tratas como un estorbo y ahora dices ser su amigo?, no trates de engañarnos, ¿Qué sucede contigo sobrino?—

—¿Desde cuando te interesas por alguien que no seas tu, Peter?—

—Y ahora vas a evadir el tema, Derek ¿sientes algo por él acaso?— intervino Cora.

Derek agachó nuevamente la cabeza y su respiración se volvió más pesada, si era cierto que tenía sentimientos por Stiles, pero ¿estaba preparado para admitirlos frente a otros?

Por el silencio que Derek mantuvo después de la pregunta de la chica, Peter entornó de nueva cuenta los ojos —Bien, ahora parece ser que sientes algo por Stiles. Por favor sobrino ¿A quien le quieres ver la cara con eso? admite ya que tratas de herirlo y listo, dejate de juegos tontos y mentiras de una vez—

El moreno dejó salir el aire que inconscientemente estaba conteniendo y sacudió un poco la cabeza —Es increíble que me crean capaz de algo así— y habiendo dicho eso, salió de la cocina demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta de la presencia de Stiles.

—Derek, ¿a donde vas?— este pasó por su lado sin decir palabra, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada, la abrió y salió, cerrándola después de un portazo que resonó por toda la casa.

...

—Stiles, ya te lo dijimos, tu no tienes nada que ver con sus problemas de carácter— repitió Lydia por quinta vez

—¿Entonces que pasó? ¿Por qué se fue así de molesto, si él estaba bien antes de que me fuera a bañar?— habló ya algo enfadado el castaño —Conmigo se la ha pasado toda la tarde, me voy menos de veinte minutos, y precisamente cuando yo regreso, él se marcha así de enojado— Stiles no entendía que había sucedido, y nadie quería decirle tampoco, creían que así era mejor.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, con la comida ya servida intentando hacer entrar en razón a Stiles y hacer que comiera algo, pero este se reusaba, por lo menos hasta obtener las respuestas que tanto exigía. El sheriff estaba fulminando con la mirada a Peter, pues sabía que el oijazul era el causante de aquel problema, ya que minutos antes de que Derek se fuera, los había escuchado discutir, es sí, toda la manada lo había hecho.

Un sermón y medio por parte del sheriff y de Scott después, Stiles por fin cenó junto con todos los demás, y poco a poco fue sacando de su mente el tema que le causaba conflicto, hasta que se pudo acoplar del todo a la muy animada platica que se llevaba a cabo en el inmenso comedor.

...   
  
Caminó largo rato, no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse lo más posible de la mansión. Cuando empezó a nevar, soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer bajo el primer árbol que se encontró, pasó sus manos por su rostro repetidas veces tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos —¿¡pero que diablos fue lo que pasó ahí!?— se preguntó en voz alta por fin. Él llevaba ya tiempo enamorado de Stiles, pero no había dicho nada por miedo a ser rechazado, y sobre todo, tenía la firme creencia de que el castaño merecía algo mejor que un hombre lobo amargado.   
  
Allí se quedó un largo rato más, bajo el árbol y la nieve, cerca de la carretera, esperando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas y así poder pensar más claro de lo que en ese instante podía hacerlo. Cuando realmente se sintió preparado par hacerlo, se levantó y caminó de regreso a la casa.

...   
  
Eran las 10:30, todos ya habían terminado de cenar, y a pesar de que Stiles ya no tenía la cabeza tan liada como hacía unas horas, todavía le daba algunas vueltas al asunto de Derek, por eso cuando todos los restos de comida fueron llevados a la cocina, el chico separó un plato especialmente para el moreno, por si llegaba a regresar en algún momento, pudiera probar la cena que ambos habían preparado.   
  
Toda la manada estaba demasiado emocionada por la nieve que caía fuera, así que cada persona tomó una linterna y todos salieron al bosque, así podían hacer tiempo en lo que daba la media noche, para que pudieran brindar y después repartir los regalos. El de lunares hacía lo que podía para disfrutar la noche en medio de la oscuridad tan profunda pero tranquila del ambiente. Todos estaban participando en un juego de caza, por lo que Stiles se adentró lo más que pudo en el bosque y se ocultó bajo un árbol demasiado frondoso para aquella época del año, o eso pensaba él.

...   
  
Derek entró despacio a la casa, esperando que todos los invitados se ahorraran las miradas extrañas por la escena sucedida antes de que él se fuera, pero para su sorpresa, la mansión parecía estar vacía. Fue a la cocina, esperando aún ver a alguien, pero está estaba desierta, al igual que la sala y el comedor. Regresó a la cocina y se sentó en la silla más cercana y observó el vacío por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta del plato que estaba en la mesa. Ese plato tenía un poco de todo lo que se había servido en la cena, y aparte llevaba encima un pequeño letrero con su nombre escrito a mano, tomó la hoja y sonrió con tristeza, pero lo que más le dolió fue que al darle vuelta a la hojita, encontró unas simples palabras con la letra de Stiles *No quería que te quedaras sin probar la deliciosa cena que tanto nos costó preparar*, esta frase lo hizo reaccionar, ¿que estaba haciendo? si su tío y hermana están por completo seguros de que Stiles siente algo por él, ¿por qué no habría de ser cierto?.

Unas risitas que se oyeron a lo lejos lograron sacarlo de sus pensamientos, dejó la nota sobre la mesa, tomó una linterna y con una sonrisa salió de la casa para buscar a su manada. Ya estando fuera de la mansión, al primero con el que se topó fue con Scott, quien iba riendo a carcajadas junto con Isaac, al que cargaba como si fuera costal de papas.

—¡hey! ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido tratando de ocultar la sonrisa boba que le había causado la sencilla nota de Stiles

—Estamos haciendo un juego de cacería en la nieve— dijo el de rasgos latinos acercándose más a Derek.

—¡Y yo ya fui cazado!— Isaac seguia riéndose mientras era bajado de la espalda de su novio.

El de ojos verdes sacudió un poco la cabeza en negación —¿Y donde estás Stiles? debo hablar con él— habló despacio para disminuir las posibilidades de ser juzgado, pero los otros dos chicos estaban tan inmersos en sus jugueteos que no le tomaron la importancia que el moreno creía.

—Creo que sigue escondido por ahí—

Al escuchar eso, el ojiverde se sorprendió, él era consciente del tiempo que estuvo fuera de la casa, pero ignoraba el tiempo que ellos llevaban ahí —¿Cuánto tiempo han estado jugado?— empezó a preocuparse por el castaño, y con mayor razón cuando vio que muchos ya iban de regreso hacia la casa, pero entre ellos no veía al chico

—Salimos hace unos 40 minutos— hubo una pausa preocupante por parte de Scott —Dios, Stiles no ha regresado aún, y yo no lo he visto desde que nos adentramos en el bosque—

Derek abrió demasiado los ojos, tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas —¡¿Me estás diciendo que perdieron a Stilinski?!— no esperó respuesta del otro antes de empezar a adentrarse en el bosque para buscar al chico de lunares.

...   
  
Se encontraba sentado sobre una roca a 5 metros del lugar donde se había escondido al principio. Ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos y nadie lo encontraba aún, al parecer todos se habían olvidado de él. Dejó salir un gran suspiro antes de rodar los ojos, se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa Hale. Todo ya estaba bastante oscuro a esa hora, eran casi las 11:00 y la oscuridad absorvía todo a su alrededor. Encendió la linterna debido a que no veía con la poca luz que la luna le proporcionaba a través de aquellos frondosos árboles. No avanzó ni 10 metros cuando la luz empezó a titilar hasta que se apagó por completo, Stiles sacudió y golpeó la linterna un par de veces antes de comprobar si prendía de nuevo o no, al ver que el artefacto no funcionaba, retiró la tapadera que cubría el compartimiento de las baterías y las sacó, en ese momento escuchó como los arbustos detrás suyo se movían, se giró rápidamente esperando que quien provocaba aquel ruido fuera algún miembro de la manada que estuviera buscándolo, gracias a ese movimiento las baterías salieron volando de su mano y quedaron enterradas entre la nieve que ya estaba en el piso y la que recién iba cayendo. Se sintió decepcionado y enojado al comprobar que el causante de semejante estupidez fuera un conejo de gran tamaño que apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se agachó para poder buscar las baterías. Rebuscó un largo rato entre la nieve pero no pudo hallar nada debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en el bosque. Pensó en alumbrarse con el flash de su celular, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado en la mesa del comedor. Cansado y con frío, se puso de pie y decidió que seguiría andando sin importarle que tuviera que ir sin nada que ilumine el camino. Siguió por varias direcciones esperando que alguna fuera la correcta y lo regresara al camino principal que daba a la mansión, pero de un momento a otro, y gracias a la nieve, su pie resbaló en lo que él pensó que era un hoyo, pero no era así, el castaño comenzó a caer por lo que parecía ser un pequeño acantilado, sufrió unos cuantos golpes en el torso y rostro, pero lo peor fue cuando llegó al final del barranco, ya que ahí sintió como caía de espaldas sobre el brazo izquierdo y este crujía bajo su cuerpo, indicándole una posible fractura, mientras que en su pierna derecha sentía un dolor punzante y agudo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero al mover el brazo sentía una agonía terrible, al aparecer no había sido una fractura, sino, que su hombro se encontraba dislocado, ya que este era el que le provocaba aquel tormentoso dolor. Se sentó como pudo, queriendo revisar su pierna, se recargó en lo que se podría decir, era la pared de tierra por la que había rodado, estiró su brazo sano hacia su pantorrilla, levantó con muchísima cautela su pantalón y se pasó la mano con cuidado por el área donde sentía el dolor, ahí sintió un corte que iba desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, hizo una mueca y se dejó caer sobre la nieve. Si nadie lo encontraba pronto, sufriría una hipotermia, o peor aún podría morir congelado.

...

A Derek comenzaban a entrarle nervios y la desesperación al no poder encontrar al de lunares. Toda la manada había revisado cada rincón de la casa y no había rastro de él mas que su celular, el cual había olvidado. Eran las 11:24 p.m. y seguían sin poder hallar al castaño. Su estómago se revolvía cada vez más conforme pasaban los minutos, ya que seguía sin recibir noticias de nada. La manada entera estaba en el bosque buscado a Stiles, iban en parejas, y estas llevaban un woki toki para poder informar sobre los avances realizados en la búsqueda. Derek iba acompañado de Scott, y el chico era un completo manojo de nervios. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, el más joven llevaba consigo la playera que Stiles usó antes de ducharse, con ella en mano se sentía con mayor capacidad de encontrar a su mejor amigo. Derek volvió a revisar su celular, 11:26 p.m., agradeció internamente que el tiempo pasara tan lento.   
  
...

Frío. No, Frío no. A decir verdad, ya no sentía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera aquel dolor atroz que causaban sus heridas, a duras penas y sentía los dedos de sus pies y manos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado en medio del bosque y con la nieve cayendo sobre su aterido cuerpo. El sueño empezaba a llegar, sus parpados se sentían pesados y la cabeza le daba vueltas *No Stilinski, debes aguantar, no te duermas, alguien llegará a sacarte de aquí*. Esas eran las palabras que se repetía cada 15 segundos para no sucumbir al inminente sueño que sentía.   
  
...

Scott y él seguían deambulando por el bosque yendo tras el leve rastro de Stiles. Revisó nuevamente su teléfono, 11:50, la desesperación y la incertidumbre corrían por sus venas, cuando en ese momento vio como el más joven empezaba a correr mientras le gritaba —¡Vamos Derek, creo que tengo algo!— Al escuchar aquello pudo jurar que su corazón literal se había saltado un latido. Se detuvo unos segundos para prestar atención al ambiente y poder captar el aroma de Stiles. Al lograr percibirlo, salió corriendo detrás del chico, y cuando por fin lo alcanzó un kilometro y medio después, lo vio agachado sobre un bulto que reconoció al instante.

—Hermano, ¿puedes oírme?— preguntó Scott, quien desprendía miedo por cada uno de sus poros, Stiles lo único que pudo hacer como respuesta, fue lanzar un pequeño gruñido, casi inaudible. Derek se quedó paralizado hasta que escuchó aquel débil sonido escapar de la garganta del ojimiel. Su corazón se aceleró, aquel amor que sentía por el humano provocó que se agachara, moviera a un lado a Scott y tomara en brazos al chico, quien poco más y hubiese pasado a ser un hielo completamente.

Cargando con el mayor cuidado posible a Stiles, caminó con paso apresurado hacia la casa —Scott, avisa a los demás que lo encontramos y que regresen enseguida, y los primeros en llegar que pongan a calentar agua, bajen mantas y ropa térmica, que preparen todo lo necesario para hacer entrar en calor a Stiles— el chico asintió y empezó a transmitir sus palabras al resto, mientras que el moreno apretaba mucho más el paso para llegar lo antes posible —aguanta pequeño, no dejaré que te pase nada— le susurró al castaño, este volvió a emitir un leve sonido, que fue más que suficiente para tranquilizarlo, ya que le demostraba que seguía con vida.

5 minutos después ya se encontraban a menos de tres metros de distancia de la entrada principal de la mansión. En el momento en el que entraron, más de la mitad de la manada ya se encontraba allí, y todos corriendo de un lado a otro terminando de buscar lo que Derek les había pedido. El moreno recorrió a toda prisa el primer piso, ignorando a todos a su paso, y dejó con extremo cuidado a Stiles en el sofá más grande.

—Erica, Boyd, traigan las cobijas, el agua caliente y un trapo seco, ¡rápido!— gritó, los chicos se movilizaron y en menos de veinte segundos le habían llevado todo. Derek se giró para mojar el trapo en el agua mientras que Erica tapaba con tres cobijas todo el cuerpo del castaño. El ojiverde se hincó al lado del sillón y pasó con lentitud el trapo húmedo por la frente de Stiles, luego por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello, volvió a sumergir el trapo en la olla, lo sacó y exprimió un poco, para después repetir el proceso. Después de pasarle el trozo de tela por el rostro un par de veces más, tocó con el dorso de su mano la frente del chico, sintió que ya había recuperado un poco de la temperatura perdida, así que retiró las cobijas que cubrían al chico y volteó a ver a los demás.

—Quítenle la ropa mojada y pónganle algo seco y que le genere calor, iré por más agua— la voz le temblaba, pero los otros fingieron no notarlo y se pusieron a buscarle más ropa al castaño y a cambiársela.

Derek tomó la olla y se dirigió a la cocina, ya estando allí, tiró el agua en el fregadero y le puso más al recipiente, lo colocó en la estufa y la prendió a fuego alto. Se sentó a la mesa, puso sus codos en esta y hundió su rostro en sus manos, el miedo que inundó su cuerpo al encontrar a Stiles en aquel estado tan critico en plena nevada comenzaba a disiparse, por fin se permitió un momento de paz desde entonces, todo él empezó a temblar y creyó que se soltaría a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, levantó lentamente la vista para encontrarse frente a él a su hermana.

—Está inconsciente aún, pero ya está recuperando un poco de su color, ¿tú te encuentras bien Derek?— Cora habló con nerviosismo, su hermano no respondió al instante, él seguía conteniendo las lágrimas.

Derek dejó salir un suspiro y la miró directo a los ojos —no, no estoy bien, creí que lo perdería, en verdad creí que lo perdería— conforme hablaba su voz se debilitaba más, la joven se quedó paralizada, Derek en verdad amaba a Stiles, no les había mentido. Un sentimiento inmenso de culpa la invadió, se había portado tan mal con su hermano, de haberle creído, nada de eso habría pasado, se culpó a sí misma y a su tío por aquel incidente. Se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazo, no quería decir más, no sabía que palabras ayudarían, así que mejor dejó que su cuerpo hablara por ella, Derek le regresó el abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ambos.

Así estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que escucharon que el agua comenzaba a hervir, el ojiverde besó en la mejilla a la más joven y se levantó para apagar la flama, con un par de toallas limpias tomó la olla y la llevó de nueva cuenta a la sala, donde se encontró con un Stiles con más color humano y menos azul, suspiró con mayor tranquilidad al verlo, se agachó junto a él y sumergió las dos toallas en el agua, exprimió ambas y una de ellas la puso sobre la frente del chico, la otra volvió a pasarla por su rostro, cuello y luego brazos, para ayudarlo a recuperar el calor con mayor rapidez.

Toda la manada se retiró al comedor después de que Derek volvió a salir de la cocina. Pasaron varios minutos y Melissa se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la sala —Derek, los muchachos quieren hablar contigo— el moreno alzó la vista hacia la mujer y frunció el ceño —anda, ve con ellos, yo me encargo de Stiles— el ojiverde se pasó una mano por el rostro y con expresión cansada caminó hacia donde estaban los otros, no sin antes darle un ligero apretón al hombro derecho de Melissa.

—Siéntate Derek, por favor— profirió Scott, el moreno hizo lo que el chico de pidió, ya sentado, el de rasgos latinos volvió a hablar —al parecer Stiles se encuentra peor de lo que pensamos, los rasguños y heridas del rostro no son los únicos, trae un corte desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla en la pierna derecha, y el hombro izquierdo se encuentra demasiado inflamado, y eso nos preocupa—

Derek escuchaba todo en silencio, sin embargo su corazón palpitaba cada vez con mayor velocidad. Scott al ver que el moreno no decía nada, continuó hablando —Mi mamá fue a revisarle el corte de la pantorrilla y lo tratará lo mejor que pueda con lo poco que hay aquí, también le vendará el brazo hasta que podamos llevarlo al hospital mañana, ya que por la nevada es casi imposible pasar en auto o hasta caminando— El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo con lentitud, como Stiles estaba casi inconsciente al momento de sacarlo del bosque, no pudieron darse cuenta del mal estado que tenía

—Bien, pero en cuanto la nevada pare debemos llevarlo, no podemos esperar tanto— Derek tenía un tono relajado pero al tiempo algo pesado, no se encontraba del todo tranquilo aún, y no lo estaría hasta que el castaño despertara y viera a un médico.

...   
  
La manada entera decidió pasar la noche en la mansión Hale para así estar más al pendiente de la salud de Stiles, quien había sido llevado por Scott a la habitación de Derek, mientras este sacaba más cobijas del armario para con ellas cubrir al castaño y también improvisar una cama en el piso para él. Derek pasó casi toda la noche inquieto, cualquier ruido que escuchaba, por más mínimo que fuera, lo volvía a despertar del sueño que a duras penas comenzaba a conciliar.

10:35 a.m. era la hora que vio Derek en su celular cuando escuchó que Stiles despertaba, al principio no captó por completo lo que sucedía, pasó sus manos por su rostro para despabilarse un poco, pero en el momento en que escuchó un quejido salir de la boca del más joven, se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él con preocupación.

—Derek— pronunció levemente antes de volver a gruñir por el dolor que le generaba mover su brazo izquierdo.

—Quédate lo más quieto posible Stiles, trata de no hacerte más daño del que ya te provocaste anoche—.

El castaño lo miro severo —Si, como si hubiese sido por gusto caer de un barranco y casi morir congelado a mitad de un bosque nevado— rodó los ojos —créeme Derek, eso no entraba en mis planes de navidad...— Antes de que el chico pudiera seguir hablando, Derek se puso a su altura, lo tomó de la nuca y unió sus labios con los del menor en un beso que reflejaba toda la preocupación y todo el miedo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero que de igual modo dejaba ver el amor que sentía por aquel sarcástico y muy hablador adolescente.

No fue un beso muy apasionado, pero con él dijo todo lo que con palabras no podía expresar en ese instante. Al separarse, Stiles no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba viviendo era tan solo otro sueño suyo o si era real la situación.

Derek sonrió lo mejor que pudo —Perdóname, nunca creí enamorarme de esta forma de ti, pero ahora que sé lo que realmente siento y lo que tu sientes por mi, no dejaré pasar esta oportunidad—.

El menor sonrió lo más amplio que sus labios le permitían —Bien, esto tampoco estaba dentro de mis planes para esta navidad— ante el comentario, lo único que Derek pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos divertido, para luego volver a besar al chico.


End file.
